Marcelyn Leach
Marcelyn Leach is one of the few Inhuman-Vampire hybrids on Earth. She was kidnapped by Gwen Tennyson and put through a trial where the 5 surviving Inhumans will be turned into Inhuman Vampire hybrids. She survived, and with her siphoning powers, participated in a ritual which created a loophole, allowing her to siphon off the magic from her vampirism and practice witchcraft. She used to -practice the extremely powerful but unstable magic Absolution and could use her vampirism as her source of magic as well, but she was recently cursed by Julie to be unable to practice magic by siphoning the powers of a witch using their blood. History The "Hunger" Games On January 17, 2016, Gwen Tennyson summoned 10 Inhumans to her because she wanted to raise an army of Inhuman-Vampires. She linked all of them to Leo, and sent the other Inhumans' consciousness into a dimension where they have the powers of a vampire and had five days to eliminate five Inhumans to survive. The surviving Inhumans will be turned into Inhuman Vampires. On the second day of the trial, Ice Prime unwillingly formed a truce with Thomas Raymond, also known as Toro. Toro threatened Ice Prime that if he did not share with him information about magical herbs that would aid them in their survival. Later that night, Ice Prime and Toro targeted Ian Soo. Ice Prime pulled his heart out and eliminated him. However, eliminating Ian resulted in a burst of energy being shot up into the air, revealing their location. Ahura arrived and with his psychic powers, read Ice Prime's mind and learnt about the limits of his powers. He compelled Ice Prime not to turn into his diamond form and Toro to hold Ice Prime and turn into flames. Toro tried to resist the compulsion. Xiaoyi arrived and knocked Ahura unconscious, and Isabelle Emmett snapped Toro's neck, saving Ice Prime's life. Not wanting such a powerful creature to exist, Xiaoyi decided to stake Ahura to eliminate him. However, Ahura was not really unconscious and he managed to get her staked instead, eliminating her. Just before he managed to possess Ice Prime, Marcelyn Leach snapped his neck on time. Unfortunately, Ahura projected a Psychic Phantom even while unconscious. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime fled. With Toro under his control, they hunted down the three of them, but to no avail until the next morning. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime ran into Shanti Singh, Vinn Nguyen and Lynn Barker and they fought for a while before they were interrupted by Gwen and subsequently Ahura and Toro. Vinn trapped all of them in a force field combined with a reversal field where all powers are reversed. They managed to almost defeat Ahura, but his ability to generate a personal force field reversed into the ability to absorb force fields. He escaped the reversal field and released a hypersonic scream, causing the dimension to self destruct. Since Toro was mind controlled by Ahura, they decided to eliminate him. Lynn eliminated him, but was burned to death by Toro with his last ounce of strength. Isabelle, Marcelyn and Ice Prime planned to eliminate Shanti as she has split personality disorder and it would be amplified if she turns into a vampire. Vinn trapped Marcelyn in a force field, but she absorbs it. Marcelyn managed to eliminate Shanti by creating a force field inside her body and expanding it until she exploded. When the surviving Inhumans awoken from the trial, Gwen revealed that she had already injected vampire blood in their systems. She slit Ice Prime's neck and snapped her own neck, snapping the other Inhumans' necks as she is linked to them. Billie, Tara and Irvin had already been there, just cloaked. They uncloaked themselves and managed to resurrect Isabelle and Ice Prime by getting Leo to adapt and siphon off the magic from Gwen's vampire blood in their system, but were unable to do the same for the others. After Isabelle, Ice Prime, Tara, Billie and Irvin left, Leo stayed behind and tried to kill Ahura. Unfortunately, Ahura awoke just in time and possessed Leo with his psychic phantom. Vinn and Marcelyn woke up as well as Inhuman-Vampires in transition. Together, they headed to the Avengers Tower, which was where Ice Prime was. Leo, who was possessed by Ahura, managed to get the Skrull's coven of witches to subdue Ice Prime. The Inhumans in transition managed to feed on Ice Prime's blood, successfully transitioning into a hybrid. When Marcelyn was feeding on Ice Prime's blood, she siphoned his powers as well and managed to force Ahura's psychic phantom out of Leo with a spell and locked his psychic phantom in his own body. Infiltrating the Skwitches Marcelyn and Isabelle was brought to the Ice Prime Magic School for Magical Youngsters to train. Marcelyn tried to siphon the magic from her own blood without having to cut herself, but was unable to do so until a few weeks later, on February 1, 2016. Gwen decided to join their side and opened a magical door to the school. Unfortunately, Ahura was following her and he compelled Ice Prime to let him enter. Marcelyn was knocked out, but Zack was able to subdue him with his light powers and he was trapped in a soundproof barrier spell. Marcelyn, with Hulkling's Skrull shapeshifting powers and Ice Prime's witch abilities and the dark magic from her vampire blood, infiltrated the Skrulls' spaceship. She had a run in with the Skrull Witch Louisa, but managed to defeat her and link her powers to herself and teleported Louisa to Magic School. Back in Magic School, Ice Prime cast a spell on Louisa that would allow the other Skwitches to sense Louisa's presence instead of Marcelyn's, allowing her to perfectly disguise herself as another Skwitch. She discovered that the Skrull Witches, or Skwitches, were going to perform a ritual that would allow them to harness a kind of magic so dark that its existence might swallow the Earth whole, a ritual involving massacring 13 witches in a cemetery. Marcelyn found Rogue on the Skrull Spaceship and let Rogue absorb her before she teleported her to Magic School, allowing her to tell the others about the Skwitches' plans with Marcelyn's memory. Marcelyn, using a spell, told Ice Prime and the others about their plans and the location of the ritual -- Wadi Al-Salaam, the largest cemetery in the world. Unfortunately, Charmcaster found out that Marcelyn was not Louisa and her cover was blown. But after K'Line told her that they could resurrect the dead witches with their powers after the ritual, she decided to carry out the massacre. During the ritual, Leo met Marcelyn and was initially relieved, but he realized that Marcelyn was no longer on their side. Marcelyn attacked two witches and Leo, and killed the two witches before letting Leo go. She asked him to go help Billie and the others, and Leo immediately ran off to do so. Leo managed to find Billie and K'Line fighting but was unfortunately subdued by K'Line. After she killed the witches, Billie cast an invisibility spell and escaped with Leo. They immediately headed towards Ice Prime and reached just in time to see Marcelyn overloading Ice Prime with magic and forcing him to turn into diamond form, causing him to be shattered into a million pieces. However, two days after the massacre, Marcelyn, with her increased power, was able to not only bring Ice Prime back to life, but also Sky. Journey to the Temple of Mykdl'dy As Charmcaster and the Skwitches move onto their next plan, which is to create the most powerful being on Earth, they tasked Marcelyn with stealing the powers of Tara's then unborn son, Dan, as she had their trust. However, she betrayed the Skwitches. This was not unforeseen by the Skwitches though, Debora, one of the Skwitches, shapeshifted into Charmcaster and tricked them into believing that the Skwitches had turned on Charmcaster. Out of the kindness of his heart, and also because she was his old lover, Silver convinced Ice Prime to invite her into the school. Debora managed to steal Dan's powers and they left the school. Irvin received a vision of the being the Skwitches were to create. He saw a sealed temple at first, and then the Skwitches opened it magically. They brought along another Skrull and did something to it. It turned into this monster with claws and fangs and weird glowy eyes and a pair of wings -- the Skrullbrid. With Katherine offering to help them take care of the then pregnant Tara and their children, they embarked onto a journey to Mykdl'dy, which is where the temple is located. Along the way, they stopped at Galvan Prime and crashed landed on Zamaron. Even at Zamaron, there were Skrull imposters. They used mana instead of the Star Sapphire ring as they were not real Star Sapphires. Irvin managed to defeat the Skrull imposters by demonstrating a noble act of true love and becoming the first male member of the Star Sapphire Corps. As they arrived at Mykdl'dy, Billie managed to convince one of the Necrofriggian guards that she is a Jensen witch by casting a spell that only Jensen witches can cast to unlock the temple door. One of the Necrofriggian guards guided them through the temple and led them to the machine that would create the Skrullbrid. Unfortunately, the Skwitches had already been there, just cloaked. They followed the Necrofriggian guard and the others so that they would not activate any booby trap. They successfully created the Skrullbrid. The Skrullbrid attacked them, but Gwen managed to teleport them out in time. Billie sealed the temple with a spell, trapping the Skwitches and the Skrullbrid in the temple. Witch vs Inhuman War (And the time loop) As Ice Prime and the others return on February 21, 2016, they received news that Lizzy Everett and Ahura were battling it out in the streets of New York. Lizzy wanted to eradicate all vampires, but Ice Prime and the others intervened. Unfortunately, Isabelle showed up as well and protected Ahura from them. Just as Lizzy was about to stab Ahura with the Nomed Sword, Isabelle stabbed her with a light spear, causing her to let go of the sword, sending it flying towards Isabelle. Isabelle got stabbed in the heart and died. Lizzy, still intent on killing Ahura, proceeded to pull his heart out telekinetically. However, Ice Prime continuously shot diamond shards at her. Lizzy blocked the diamond shards with a telekinetic force field, but Marcelyn siphoned Ahura's powers and released a supersonic scream. Lizzy released her force field in shock, and a diamond shard impales her neck, killing her. This was all broadcast on the news, creating a backlash. It got worse when Sky, Billie and Ice Prime fought against each other because of the tension between the Witch and Inhuman communities. Silver and Zack realized that all these were most likely Ahura's compulsion, a means to separate them. Silver managed to cast a spell to rid the training room of magic, effectively undoing any forms of compulsion on anyone in that room. They decided to trick Ahura into believing that they were still fighting against each other, but in reality, their skulls have already been coated with diamond, rendering them immune to any form of compulsion, magical or psychic. They attacked Ahura after pretending to fight with each other and caught him by surprise, Unfortunately, Ahura overpowered Leo and was about to pull his heart out. Zack appeared out of nowhere and he opened a portal in front of Ice Prime's hand, allowing him to pull Ahura's heart out. Synapse appeared out of nowhere and condemned them to be burned at the stake. Just as Marcelyn was about to die, she managed to tap into the power of all the spirits in the spiritual plane and reversed time. Leo, being able to counter every power used on him, was immune to that and that created a time loop. Time was reversed, but Leo's body remained. Thus, each time Marcelyn reverses time, one more Leo would exist. : Main article: Leo's Time Loop In summary, the time loop starts with Leo and the others getting killed by Synapse, and then time reverses and Leo tried to stop them from killing Ahura but Ahura was killed eventually by another version of Leo. Time reverses and Leo tried to compel Synapse to help them, but Synapse, being an Inhuman with psychic powers, is immune to Leo's compulsion and she helped another version of Leo "kill" Leo. Time reverses again and Leo wakes up in a new body. He watches a new Leo try to stop them from killing Ahura but an older version of Leo kills Ahura. Time reverses, and this time, Leo gets Synapse to help him kill the earlier version of Leo. After time reverses, Leo is now the one killing Ahura after watching an earlier version of Leo stop the others from killing Ahura. Leo knew they were in a time loop, but since he is the reason why the time loop occurs, whatever he does continues the time loop. However, due to Irvin's psychic abilities, he was able to sense that they were in a time loop. They eventually realized that Ahura was not the one compelling the entire world. It was the Skwitches. They freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion and broke the time loop. Trapping the Skrullbrid After they freed Ahura from the Skwitches' compulsion, the Skwitches got the Skrullbrid to attack them. The Skrullbrid tried to attack them, but the magic school's protection didn't allow the Skrullbrid's powers to enter. Hence, they decided to surround the magic school in an impenetrable force field that didn't let anything out and left all of them to starve to death in the school. Ahura managed to get out, but the Skrullbrid defeated Ahura and bit him before opening up a hole and throwing him back into the school with no way out. Nevertheless, they managed to break out of the force field with Ahura's help. They found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual. Laurelle got Megan Gwynn to help break the force field before temporarily killing Katherine with a spell. Unbeknownst to her, another witch has seemingly possessed Julie and she cast a spell to send Laurelle back to the spiritual plane before returning there herself. They decided to throw the two Skwitches into the training room, undoing the Absolution ritual they took part in, thus stripping them of Absolution permanently. Debora, J'ann and the Skrullbrid came and demanded that they return K'Line and Julie. Debora and J'ann's powers started to go out of control because with K'Line and Julie's Absolution stripped from them, Debora and J'ann's powers have now been doubled. Zack revealed that he had been there all along and he turned visible and sent the two Skwitches into the training room as well, stripping Absolution from them. With that, nobody channels the spirits any longer. Zack tried to do the same with the Skrullbrid as well, but they managed to grab Zack through the portal and kidnapped him. They brought Zack to Charmcaster and for the first few days, they tortured Zack until one day, the both of them started chatting and developing feelings for each other. The Skrullbrid, at times, even took on a male human form to please Zack's desires. They bound and gagged Charmcaster and on Zack's birthday, they gave him a toast. Unfortunately for them, Charmcaster broke free and escaped. She decided to seek Ice Prime and the others' help and showed up at Magic School and was reluctantly invited in by Ice Prime. Since the Skrull Spaceship was cloaked and she left her staff there on purpose, she was able to let it release a huge explosion of mana which could be tracked down by Gwen's powers. They arrived at the spaceship, rescued Vinn Nguyen and trapped Sage, the Skrullbrid in an anti-magic force field. Zack was "rescued" from Sage, albeit against his wishes. Unfortunately, during the fight, Charmcaster escaped and rescued the Skwitches from the anti-magic cells they were kept in. Zack was thrown into an anti-magic cell as they thought that Sage has cast a spell to make him fall in love with them and would try to rescue Sage. Ice Prime, Billie and Sky wanted to vanquish Sage, but Irvin, Silver and Leo believed that Zack and Sage were truly in love. Ice Prime came up with a plan to vanquish Sage, and Irvin, Silver and Leo planned to keep Sage alive. Silver lured Charmcasters and the Skwitches into a Starbucks cafe that had already been spelled by Silver to be free of magic, but they did not know that Sage has already been stripped of their powers and "unmerged" from the four species they were merged with. With Charmcaster and the Skwitches trapped in the anti-magic cafe, Ice Prime and the others decided to save every single Avenger the Skrulls had abducted and he decided to vanquish Sage. However, Silver and Irvin managed to convince Ice Prime to trap Sage in the mirror world, which is a fate worse than death. Zack somehow escaped his prison, and arrived on time just to see Sage entering a glass window. He secretly took that piece of window back to his dorm, where they could see each other everyday. Travelling to Mykdl'dy for the second time Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Ice Prime and the others returned to magic school to evacuate the entire school. The Skwitches arrived and managed to tear down the school's protective barrier spell and successfully took Leo away. Zack went on his first official mission with them to Mykdl'dy, but they arrived too late. They already had done the merging and created what they call the Mega-Skrullbrid. The Skwitches magically knocked all of them unconscious, and set off the time bombs that they had placed all around the planet. Powers and Abilities Power Siphoning: Marcelyn's Inhuman powers allow her to siphon powers of other people as long as she had skin contact with their blood. She used to be unable to siphon the powers of whoever's blood is in her body as she could only siphon from the blood she had skin contact with, but with practice, she learnt to be able to siphon from blood in her body, as shown when she siphoned off the magic from her own vampirism without cutting herself to expose her skin to her own blood. In addition to her Inhuman powers, she is also a vampire and possesses the basic powers of an Inhuman-Vampire hybrid.Category:Characters Category:Inhuman Category:Vampire